


Making a bad habit

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Hand Jobs, It's not graphic I promise, Just two gallant heroes making out and jerking off in an alley, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: This is becoming a habit- a bad habit- and Iwaizumi thinks he needs to have a talk with Oikawa (again) and reconsider the patrol route that makes them cross paths. There’s already been too many close calls and too many near witnesses.And this...this isn’t right.(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 12: Hand-jobs)





	Making a bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and i don't even know where this came from but i'm still brain dead from yesterday's kinktober and the thought of Oikawa and Iwaizumi getting physical after taking down a bad guy is A++
> 
> Kinktober 2017, Day 12. Prompt chosen: ~~Master/Slave | Tentacles~~ | Hand-jobs

“Shittykawa, _stop it_.”

“Not on your life, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and tries not to groan, is all too well aware of the fact that they’re in a dirty little alleyway that anyone could peek down. There’s a dead body three feet away and blood on their faces, Iwaizumi’s cock twitching in Oikawa’s hand and a positively manic grin on the chestnut haired _anti_ -hero’s face. It’s still perfectly styled despite the fighting they just went through and Iwaizumi hates him a little for it.

Fucking flawless bastard always looks like he stepped off the cover of a magazine.

Iwaizumi tries to ignore how good Oikawa looks even when blood splattered across his cheekbones, his lips. He tries to gather the will to push the man away, to put a stop to this. They’re both fucked if anyone decides to slip into the alley. Iwaizumi knows that. Oikawa knows that.

Oikawa doesn’t care.

And, honestly, Iwaizumi is starting not to care with the way Oikawa twists his wrist, sinks his teeth into his neck.

This is becoming a habit- a _bad_ habit- and Iwaizumi thinks he needs to have a talk with Oikawa (again) and reconsider the patrol route that makes them cross paths. There’s already been too many close calls and too many near witnesses.

And this...this isn’t right.

“Why don’t you get that little sidekick of yours to take over your route for the night?” Oikawa purrs, nosing against his neck and nipping at his jawline. “We can take a trip to my safe house, have some fun.”

He pairs the words with a squeeze to Iwaizumi’s cock, moves his fist up and swipes his thumb over his head. Iwaizumi rocks his hips up even if he tries not to, groans at the suggestion.

It’s been awhile since they’ve done anything more than handjobs in alleyways, blowjobs in fire escapes. It’s so, _so_ tempting and the thought of ripping Oikawa’s suit off and throwing him onto a bed is so _fucking_ good. Iwaizumi wants to tear off those _tight_ pants and push Oikawa’s face into the mattress, curl his fingers into that soft hair and make him _scream_.

It’s so tempting.

But he _can’t_. He can’t keep doing this. He has a _duty_.

Iwaizumi growls as Oikawa runs his free hand up his chest, grips his hair and pulls it tight. Oikawa forces his head to the side with a rough jerk and bites into his neck, sharp teeth digging in to bruise his skin.

He has a meeting in the morning with investors. The little brat probably knows this. Is it supposed to be some form of punishment for not giving in already? Is Oikawa just hungry for him?

Probably both.

“Come on,” Oikawa mumbles against his skin, his hand pumping and twisting doing so many clever things to make Iwaizumi throw his head against the wall of the alley. “Don’t get on your high horse now.”

“Fucking-”

Iwaizumi cuts himself with a groan as Oikawa squeezes his head, smooths down all the slick of pre-cum down his shaft. Oikawa’s palm is rough against his cock, still bloodied from grabbing a knife to keep it from sinking into Iwaizumi’s eye. It’s unsanitary and gross but it’s so _good_ too and Iwaizumi shivers from it, digs his teeth into his bottom lip.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Iwaizumi protests hoarsely, weakly.

Oikawa sneers at him, pulling his face back from the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck so he can see the twist of pretty lips, the scarlet smeared across them. Iwaizumi wishes that the domino wasn’t present, that he could see those gorgeous cinnamon eyes, challenging and mischievous.

“You,” Oikawa says with a huff and rough stroke given to Iwaizumi’s cock, “said the same thing the last time. And the time before that. And you’re going to say it the next time as well. Stop pretending you’re not into it, _Hajime_. You don’t have the moral high ground that you believe you do.”

Before Iwaizumi can say anything to defend himself, Oikawa presses their lips together, thrusts his tongue into his mouth and runs his hand down to cup Iwaizumi’s balls, squeeze them.

“Safe house,” Oikawa growls against his lips. “Ten minutes. Your little puppy can handle things for one night.”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to deny him but Oikawa pushes away, disappears in a flash and leaves Iwaizumi aching and hard, hungry and groaning to himself.

He digs the heels of his palms against into his eyes, breathes deep and lightly hits his head against the wall of the alley. He reaches down and tucks himself into his pants, hates himself as he reaches up to touch at his com.

God, he’s a fucking idiot.

“Kyou, take my route. And get the cops to the alley between First Bank and Kamasaki’s. There’s a body.”

He doesn’t offer explanation and there’s an annoyed huff in response. Iwaizumi switches off his link and then runs his hand down his face, pushes himself from the wall and takes a deep breath.

Why can’t he say no to Oikawa?

Iwaizumi grabs his grappling hook from his belt and shoots it up at the ledge of the building across the way.

Ten minutes. He’s got ten minutes before he can shove that brat to his knees and teach him a lesson.

Iwaizumi smirks and propels himself into the night air, starts running as soon as his feet hit the worn roof.

Oikawa better not start without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
